


I beg your hate

by panini12



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panini12/pseuds/panini12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The childishness between us keeps us in iffy arguments, the choking pain, the irritating, the unhappiness and aversion in place of our conversation, there is that song...' -I beg your hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	I beg your hate

Hey, Saru, what're ya listening to?" The red head asked, looking up from his game. Saruhiko sighed and handed one of his earphones to him. Misaki scooted closer and took the earphone from his friend’s hand. Saruhiko couldn't help but squirm. Even though Misaki always clung to him for one reason or another, this was different. They were so close their shoulders were touching. He tried his best to suppress the blush creeping onto his cheeks  
.  
Misaki yawned and rested his head against Saruhiko's shoulder. "Somehow, I feel safer around Saru..." He mumbled drowsily, closing his eyes. The older boy smiled down at his friend and leaned against him as well.

"I feel the same when I'm with Misaki"  
__________________________________________________  
His pants meet the floor where the rest of his clothes lay. The hands that push him down are gentle, too gentle. They trail down his thin frame, careful to avoid the burn mark on his collar bone. Akiyama kisses his way down Saruhiko's neck, occasionally leaving a mark. He takes a nipple into his mouth and hears his superior moan beneath him.  
_________________________________________________  
"Back there all I could do was beg for the red king to save you" Misaki said, clenching his fist. "But I want to be able to protect you, I want power" He turned to Saruhiko and the determination was clear in his golden eyes.

"Yeah... me too"  
__________________________________________________   
"Are you sure you want this?" Akiyama asks tentatively. Saruhiko clicks his tongue and raises himself up on his forearms.

"I said it was fine, didn't I? It's too late to stop now anyways  
____________________________________________________  
He doesn’t like HOMRA, not as much as Misaki. Everyone there was loud, they did nothing all day and only rarely went on 'missions'. Saruhiko didn't exactly get along with everyone, except maybe Totsuka because everyone got along with Totsuka. But Misaki got along too well. Particularly with the red king himself, Suoh Mikoto.

"Misaki" Saruhiko called from his place in the corner of the bar, away from everyone else. He was tired and wanted to go home and they always walked back home together.

"Sorry Saru, I'm in the middle of something, you can go on your own, right?" He said over his shoulder. Saruhiko narrowed his eyes when he realized who Misaki was too busy talking to not to come with him.  
__________________________________________  
He moans and pants as long fingers stretch him out. It feels strange and uncomfortable but there’s a small hint of pleasure received when the fingers go deeper in him.  
Saruhiko lay on the bed, his messy black hair framing his face, pale skin glistening with sweat. It was embarrassing to say the least, but the way Akiyama was looking at him made it worse, like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. It made him sick, he didn’t deserve that title, and he didn’t deserve to be looked at so fondly.  
He didn’t deserve the man above him nor did he deserve the man who he truly wanted.  
__________________________________________  
“There’s someone I like” The short red head said. They were on their way home from HOMRA and the streets were beginning to get darker. Saruhiko paused.  
“But I don’t know what to do about it” Misaki looked down, a sad smile on his lips and a light blush on his cheeks. “He would probably think it was gross if I told him, since we’re both guys” he continued.

Saruhiko knew exactly who it was, and felt his chest tighten painfully, digging his nails into his palms. But he wouldn’t let Misaki know how he felt, it wouldn’t change anything.

“I’m sure Mikoto-san would understand”

“Eh? How did you know who it was?”

“I know you well enough”  
_______________________  
It hurts. It hurts when Akiyama thrusts into him. He regrets not letting the dark haired man not prep him enough. But he stills tell Akiyama to go faster, harder. He tells him its fine, he tells him that it doesn’t hurt and to keep going. Saruhiko wanted the pain.

Then, Akiyama hits something inside him that makes his mind go blank with pleasure for a moment. He moans and begs the man above him for more and Akiyama angles his thrusts so he hits the right place. Saruhiko hadn’t realized when he had started scratching at the mark on his shoulder, but he stops when he notices Akiyama’s pained eyes looking at him.  
________________________  
He scratches uncontrollably at the burned HOMRA mark on his collar bone. He was alone in his room, in one of the dorms at Sceptre4. It was his first night there and he had woken up after having another nightmare. It was about Misaki, Misaki being taken away from him, Misaki never looking at him again. He scratches until he feels the mark bleed.  
It was the only choice he had. He knew Misaki would eventually throw someone like him away. He had to make Misaki look at him somehow.  
_______________________  
He hears the door close and makes his way to the bathroom on shaking legs. He stares at himself in the mirror. Lips swollen, bite marks littering his neck, bruises on his hips. It makes him want to throw up.

He can’t fool himself into thinking he can use someone as a substitute for Misaki. He can’t make himself believe that it was Misaki that gave him these marks. He wants the real thing.  
______________________  
“Mi…sa…ki”

“Don’t say my fucking name!”

The boy swings his flaming fists at Saruhiko, who manages to dodge the attack with a grin plastered on his lips. He drinks up the sight of those angry eyes looking right at him. All of Misaki’s hate is directed at him and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at angst but I gave it a shot and hopefully, you guys enjoyed it. 'I beg your hate' is Saruhiko's character song, for those of you who dont know ;)


End file.
